1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula: ##STR1## as further described herein. These compounds are useful as cardiovascular agents. The compounds possess positive ionotropic activity and are especially useful as cardiotonic agents for improving cardiac ejection, particularly in the setting of acute or chronic heart failure. The compounds are also useful as antiarrhythmic agents for the treatment or prevention of cardiac arrythmias.